


adrenaline rush

by cashewnuts



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, CEO Lee Taeyong, Fluff, Kissing, Lots of it, M/M, Model Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teasing, jaeyong trying to be lowkey (kinda) at parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 22:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashewnuts/pseuds/cashewnuts
Summary: Lee Taeyong and Jeong Jaehyun try to keep it lowkey in public.Well, sometimes.But when they're alone, it's a whole different story.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 20
Kudos: 160





	adrenaline rush

If there is anything Lee Taeyong prides on, it is the fact that he was able to establish his own fashion house and consortium at the young age of 29. The bachelor does not only prosper in easily securing brand deals alongside other companies, but also in dominating the fashion industry with their every release. RAYA may be novel and fresh into the market, only five years after it’s founded, but they are certainly up to par with the biggest and most prominent brands in the world to date in terms of quality of products and services. 

Smart, calculative, and extremely determined to get his hands on whatever he sets his eyes upon—that’s who Lee Taeyong is in the eyes of the probing media. A common denominator during exclusive interviews with the rich CEO is the question, _"Are you single?"_ , to which the man himself always blatantly denies. It’s always his _"I’m afraid I don’t have the time to date_ ", or _"I’m not really interested in anyone at the moment"_ answers that make the young executive so marketable to the public eye—not because they want Lee Taeyong for themselves, but because it's always a wonder as to who would make the domineering bachelor fall on his knees and _submit._

 _Jeong Jaehyun._ The man of the moment. One of the most coveted and in-demand fashion models and influencers in the entire world. From Giorgio Armani, Louis Vuitton, and Yves Saint Laurent to Salvatore Ferragamo, Givenchy, and Balmain—you name it. His portfolio alone is enough to score him an opening for the biggest fashion weeks across the globe without batting an eye. Businessmen and women all crave to get their brands under his name…

...including the sought-after CEO of RAYA. 

Articles, news features, and documentaries always deem Lee Taeyong as someone who has the looks, the brain, the wealth—everything but _love_ . For years, and years, and years, it’s always been a million dollar question as to who the _lucky_ man or woman might be, but what they don’t know, is that beyond the blaring lights and camera flashes is a ferocious and impassioned connection he shares with someone.

Behind the prying eyes of the media are ambiguous text messages that hide a thousand and one different meanings, of lewd and obscene photos only for their eyes to see, of wanton stares concealed by inconspicuous glances, and of fierce _love makings_ on top of the CEO’s table inside his own private office. 

Unbeknownst to the world is a love so gratifying and sincere, a love filled with sweet and lullabies underneath the glow of a thousand stars, a love overflowing with joyous laughter and crazy adventures, and of warm gestures, lustful touches, and everything in between. 

He can already imagine the absurd number of news articles about him frolicking with Jeong Jaehyun, _the King of the Runway,_ once a word is snitched to journalists thirsty for some juicy news. And as much as it is a brilliant marketing scheme for both him and Jaehyun, they couldn’t risk it. It's more peaceful this way. Besides, isn’t it more exhilarating to do _things_ when they’re done in secret?

Lee Taeyong and Jeong Jaehyun thrive in the adrenaline rush, alright. And they’ve been doing so for years, right under everyone's noses. 

The less they know the better.

Taeyong revels in a lot of things. His money, looks, passion, and the skill to charm everyone with just a glint of _innocence_ in his big, brown, doe eyes. But apart from those are two things which he secretly gloats over on: first, the ability to keep his three-year relationship with Jeong Jaehyun unnoticed by the public eye; and second, and quite possibly the most important of all: is the fact that he has the man completely wrapped around his little finger—submissive and docile to his every single demand. 

Lee Taejung's 55th birthday celebration is one of the biggest affairs to grace the country every single year to commemorate the notable Chairman's day of birth. But of course, any sane person wouldn't dare to believe that it is the sole purpose of the gala tonight. The event also serves as a networking pool for businessmen to make acquaintances for their own companies' sake. It is a gathering of the biggest stars both in film and in music, and even brand ambassadors whose labels are covered by the celebrant's conglomeration are also in attendance. Of course, his son Lee Taeyong had to be present, both as a family member and the acting CEO of his father's subsidiary. Jeong Jaehyun is there, too, with multiple brand deals under his name which are all unsurprisingly owned by the corporate, Mr. Lee Taejung himself. 

Taeyong had been mingling with other young bachelors in the same field in the entire duration of the party, talking about potential investments and collaborations in the near future. With the desire to expand RAYA outside Asia, he was more than engrossed in making deals and secure offers from investors interested in his business. On the other hand, he realizes that the longer he is away from the man he had been eyeing the entire night, the more he grows weary and passive talking about sales and brand indexes with his colleagues—if the sensual and sultry glances he’s been throwing Jaehyun aren’t enough attestations to his vulgar desires.

An investor says something about RAYA’s recently-held fashion show and applauds Taeyong for its success. The latter replies with a half-assed "thank you!" before directing his gaze towards the dancefloor where tall circular tables are placed, searching for a trace of his secret boyfriend. 

He sees him three seconds later, chatting with a group of models and fashion designers who are also under his family's multinational corporation. Taeyong's eyes stay on him longer, his breath hitching when Jaehyun turns his head subtly to the side and meets his gaze, all dark and hazy.

Jaehyun's eyes are fixed on him even as he listens to a colleague's mirthful jests. His circle laughs uncontrollably, but Jaehyun's expression remains stoic and passive, warily scanning Taeyong from head to toe. Jaehyun, oblivious (or not) to the effect of his salacious stare on Taeyong, sends his heart to a muscle full of rapid heartbeats when he smirks. _And licks his lips._

The fucking audacity. 

Taeyong, not backing down from a battle of sexual innuendos, thinks of a plan to retaliate his boyfriend's insinuations. He leers and takes matters into his own hands by politely extracting himself from the group and drags Taeil, his ultimate best friend and secretary, towards the dessert bar to grab some sweets. 

"The fuck," Taeil mutters under his breath as he follows in tow, forcibly taking his arm out of Taeyong's unyielding grip. "What are you doing?"

"I'm hungry."

"Lee Taeyong," Taeil reprimands as Taeyong happily picks up a banana and throws it onto his plate. Oh dear, he already knows what's coming. He grabs Taeyong by the arm to hopefully get him to put the ice cream scoop down but the CEO does not relent. 

His father must've known that the only way for him to _actually_ engage in the event is to set up a dessert bar amongst all other five star-rated meals lined up in rows across the tables. On his plate, there's a banana sliced in half, a scoop of ice cream in every flavor he could find, some sweetened cherries and, to top it all off, a generous drizzle of the heavenly chocolate syrup from the chocolate fountain covering the entire course. 

It's the best day ever. He gets to have the sweets and he gets to have the dick. _Hopefully_.

Taeil despairingly scratches his head in defeat, fully aware of the chaos about to ensue. Lee Taeyong is an adventurous man, from dropping out of medical school in his 2nd year to study business and fashion design, to the bold, _bold_ activities he had shared with Jeong Jaehyun. He has seen them all.

He follows Taeyong holding his plate filled with his outrageous concoction. His suspicions regarding Taeyong's absurd plan gets confirmed when the bachelor promenades to where his boyfriend is standing in the ballroom. Taeil notes the way Taeyong overtly eyes his surroundings, probably searching for a vacant table he can occupy to devour his dessert like a five year old child. He does the same, recognizing several tables in vacancy a few feet away, but Taeyong obviously has to settle for the one beside his boyfriend and his group of elites. At this point, a rumor could spark about RAYA's CEO tinkering with the young model the very next day and he wouldn't even be surprised about it. 

Taeyong catches Jaehyun's enticing glance as he saunters towards his direction and ignores the amusing expression schooled on his face. Still fairly engrossed in their conversation, Jaehyun takes a step to his right and turns around, his broad back against Taeyong's. The group doesn't seem to notice the tension blooming thick in the air, between two lovers who can't seem to control their hormones in broad scrutiny of the media. The hell Taeil's going to endure if another rumor ignites is already giving him a migraine. He considers resigning is a plausible idea once he receives his monthly compensation.'

"Do I have a schedule tomorrow, hyung?" Asks Taeyong. Now he could just be merely asking for a breakdown of his engagements the next day or he's trying to gauge what he must avoid doing tonight to have a partially-functioning brain cell the next day. Whatever it is, Taeil doesn't know nor does he ever would want to know. 

"In the morning, none. Haechan has a recital in the afternoon, though. Thought I had to remind you about that."'

At the mere mention of his little brother, Taeyong's eyes widen as he fishes his phone from his pocket to check his reminders. Thank God for calendars and thank God for Taeil. His baby brother had been preparing for his piano recital for the longest time and even had to miss tonight’s party because of it. Taeyong couldn’t miss it for the world. "Oh shit. It totally slipped my mind," he says. "Will my driver bring me to the venue?"

Taeil swiftly glances towards Jaehyun's direction, debating whether or not he should tell his boss that his boyfriend is secretly listening in, "It's his day off. Do you need one?" 

Taeyong considers for a moment, "Nevermind. I'll just bring my car. I'll drop by _Les Marches_ before though." If it were any normal conversation, Taeil knows his best friend won’t ever tell him of his whereabouts, especially if it’s outside the line of work. And the way Taeyong had raised his voice when he said the second sentence _,_ he knew exactly why he did and what he meant. He shakes his head in disbelief.

 _Les Marches._ Jaehyun’s apartment complex. 

God forbid.

Taeil carefully watches as Taeyong gracefully eats his dessert. Contrary to his belief, the man actually had the decency to eat his food like a normal human being. As a penchant for chocolates, ice cream, and everything sweet, this isn't usually how Taeyong eats his desserts, and Taeil knows the reason behind the sudden self-control. "Why don't you just talk to your boyfriend—pretend like it's the first time you've seen him or something," he suggests, whispering. "He recently finished Milan Fashion week didn't he? Just congratulate him for it. A lot simpler."

Tayong plops a cherry into his mouth and chews on it, savoring the acidity covering his tongue as soon as it hits, "But simplicity is no fun. And you know me, I'm never not fun." 

Taeil rolls his eyes and directs his gaze to Taeyong's father who's busy accommodating the rest of the guests. Lee Taejung received a birthday toast from all of the guests spearheaded by his own son before dinner began, and because he’s done with his mandatory greeting for his father, Taeyong thinks he’s free for the night. Hence his overflowing commitment to rile Jaehyun up while the party is still in full swing.

"I’m actually planning to spend my break in Spain!" One model from the other group exclaims.

"Oh, where to? Mallorca? I heard the beach is amazing over there."

Taeyong takes a hefty amount of strawberry ice cream and shoves it into his mouth as he eavesdrops, "I’ve been there before for a shoot! And yes, the beach is the best. But I’ll be visiting Ibiza this time."

"Ibiza? Jaehyun’s been there before hasn’t he?"

Taeil studies Taeyong sternly as they await Jaehyun's response. 

"Yup, been there once. You should try a yacht when you’re there. Completes the experience."

Ibiza, Spain. Sandy cheeks, tanned skins, swimming in the turquoise waters twenty four-seven, and Taeyong’s absolute favorite, _sex_ by the deck as the yacht sails into the golden sunset. Oh how fond Taeyong is of the memories.

He wickedly nods by himself. 

"Wait, weren’t you rumored to be dating someone that time? A pap saw you hugging someone from the back. If I remember correctly, that is," another model asks.

Taeil shifts his gaze to Taeyong, alarmed. The latter shows no signs of agitation nor dread as he’s more focused on his _food_ for the night. 

Jaehyun schools practiced incredulity, "You know paparazzis are willing to fabricate anything just to get their coins, right?"

"So the rumor was false?"

Jaehyun laughs, "A hundred percent. Do you think I’d have the time to joke around people, much less date? Absurd."

A chuckle busts out of Taeil when he hears what Jaehyun said. Taeyong might try to look indifferent but his eyebrows definitely give it away. A company executive calls for Taeil, so he dismisses himself as a way to avoid being traumatized for what his best friend is about to do, not before reminding him to keep it lowkey, though.

The entire group laughs and concurs with Jaehyun’s opinion about dating. He, on the other hand, cocks his head to the side, carefully weighing his boyfriend’s reaction. 

But what he sees next completely knocks the air out of his lungs.

Who would believe that Lee Taeyong, the ever capricious RAYA CEO, would ever go out of his way just to rile up _the_ Jeong Jaehyun in the middle of his father’s party by naughtily shoving a slice of banana doused in copious amounts chocolate syrup in his mouth while staring at his boyfriend, bedroom eyes on full display?

Even Jaehyun himself cannot fathom the sight of his boyfriend attacking his dessert with absolute fervor, as if they aren’t surrounded by busybodies scattered across the room. He gives Taeyong a knowing look, but the man simply flutters his innocent eyes, pouts, and sucks off the chocolate that had transferred onto his fingers. 

Jaehyun shifts his gaze towards his model friends who are still buried deep into their conversation, wondering how the hell Taeyong acquired his courage to do his ministrations. He gives him another glance, mouth easily watering when Taeyong releases the fingers in his mouth with an obscene _pop_. 

"Fuck," he curses. 

Jaehyun thinks of a plan to forcibly make his boyfriend halt whatever the hell he’s doing because he’s certain that if he sees more of it, he wouldn’t hesitate to take Taeyong right then and there. He sees a waiter with a tray of red wine approaching their area, _fuck it,_ he thinks before quickly downing his glass and asks the waiter for another one. As he grabs a glass from the tray, he walks closer to Taeyong while looking around to look for any suspicious eyes. He swirls his wine glass slowly before placing it in front of his mouth, letting his nose savor the pungent smell of the _Syrah_.

Jaehyun feels Taeyong shift on his stance and leans on his broad back, albeit lightly, and chortles, fully aware of his effect on the CEO. Careful not to look obvious before executing his naughty little plan, he pretends to rivet in the new topic prompted by one of his photographer friends and laughs—just for added measure.

He waits for a few more seconds, smirks underneath his wine glass, takes a small sip, reaches from behind, and _gropes_ Taeyong’s ass.

Taeyong stiffens under Jaehyun's fiery touch. It doesn’t last long though, because Jaehyun takes his hand off in a flash—just enough to pique his desires.

 _"Fuck,"_ Taeyong is the one who curses this time. 

Jaehyun chuckles. 

This bastard.

Jaehyun’s insides swell with pride yet again for having to successfully drive Taeyong in a frenzy. Who knew that the intimidating CEO would fall so pliant at the mere squeeze of his ass by Jeong Jaehyun, his father’s subordinate?

As a form of consolation for blatantly putting their reputation on the line, Jaehyun reaches back once again and lets it lightly feel Taeyong’s back until he reaches his forearm. He brings his hand down a little more, linking his pinkie with Taeyong’s. The latter continues to devour the rest of his dessert with one hand, heart pulsating in his chest with glee. He may take pleasure at the playful jests they do when no one’s looking, but _this,_ this special connection between him and Jeong Jaehyun that no one else has, is what he loves the most. 

"Mr. Lee?"

Taeyong startles when he hears his surname get called by one of Jaehyun’s coworkers. He yanks his hand away in a snap and turns his head to the owner of the voice. He recognizes Seo Johnny, a professional photographer for many of his father’s subsidiaries. 

He had also met him once, when he photographed Jaehyun for the Spanish Vogue. He went on a trip with his boyfriend that time, the same one where they were caught clinging to each other for dear life by the paparazzis. Johnny is also one of the very few people who knows about their relationship, after unfortunately witnessing them making out in the dressing room—still on the same trip. 

Their Spanish escapade was fun and thrilling. They should do it more often.

He turns around, curiously looking at the man with his eyebrows knitted, "Oh! Johnny!"

Johnny places his wine down and walks around the table, "Hello, Mr. Lee. It’s nice to see you again." He looks around, "But why are you alone?"

Taeyong grins, "Well Taeil left me because someone’s looking for him." More like, freed himself from the shackles of his boss’ sexual frustrations.

"Why don’t you join us? Here, let me introduce you to our table!"

He sees the way Jaehyun widened his eyes to give him a deliberate look but to no avail, because Taeyong is already being hauled towards their table. His coworkers greet him with glee, praising the success of RAYA’s recently-held fashion show and collection launch. One person asks when they’ll release another collection, because they’re willing to photograph potential models for the release.

"Since we just released a new catalogue we’ll be focusing on expanding our sales to the foreign market," he answers professionally. He ignores the piercing gaze Jaehyun is throwing at him. "From there we will draw out what we should release next. But we’ve been planning to put out a collection in partnership with indigenous organizations in the country so we could use our native fibers made by the locals."

They stare at him in awe, mouths forming little ‘o’s with Taeyong’s every word. They give them their opinions on RAYA’s future plans, and sincerely wish for their success. Johnny, probably fueled by his desire to get his revenge on the two for taking his innocence away back in Spain, sets them up for chaos when he grabs Jaehyun by the shoulder and calls for Taeyong’s attention. "Mr. Lee, this is my friend, Jeong Jaehyun. I’m sure you’ve heard of him from Milan Fashion Week?"

If only he could, Jaehyun would’ve punched the photographer square on his face for purposely trapping them in some sort of a predicament. Taeyong on the other hand, seems to be more than elated on what’s about to transpire. He grins, "Ah yes, _Jeong Jaehyun_ ," Jaehyun reels in the way his name rolls on Taeyong’s tongue. "Of course I’ve heard about you. Dad’s brands had been on your tail for the longest time, trying to get you as their proponent."

Taeyong knows this isn’t boding well for what’s going to happen once he gets out of the party, so he might as well seize the moment, "Say, if you’re interested, why don’t you model for RAYA as well? We know we may be not as huge as Calvin Klein or Dior, but you’re perfect for our brand, Mr. Jeong. Elegant. Refined. _Alluring._ "

He gives him a look, its connotations unnoticed by the rest of the group as they playfully tease Jaehyun for securing another brand deal without breaking a sweat. Truth is, Jaehyun would willingly ditch the rest of his ambassadorships just to represent RAYA without Taeyong even having to ask. And the latter would eagerly accept the model, portfolios and castings aside. Not because they’re in a relationship, but because they trust each other’s potentials and skills. 

Jaehyun flashes a dimpled smile before scratching his head, "Wow that’s… it’s an honor, Mr. Lee I—" he pauses, offering his hand out for Taeyong to shake. "I look forward to working with you in the future."

Taeyong takes his hand with a grin, eyeing Johnny behind Jaehyun’s head. When they let go, the group falls into another heap of jokes and conversations about their future vacations. Jaehyun stands on Taeyong’s side now, lightly nudging his shoulder with the CEO’s.

"You look dashing tonight, Mr. Lee," he compliments, schooling the virtuous expression he makes when he's about to score another brand deal. It’s as if his hands weren’t completely on his ass moments ago. _How pretentious,_ Taeyong knows it all too well. "As expected from RAYA's CEO." 

"Jaehyun, stop trying to make yourself look good in front of Mr. Lee otherwise he’ll revoke his offer! You’re scaring him," a model remarks.

Taeyong laughs, "It’s alright. I’m actually very flattered."

When the group switches to another topic once again, Jaehyun decides it’s time to voice out what he badly wants to say for the longest time now. He leans in, close enough that only the two of them would hear, "You're so brave tonight, huh." Jaehyun's all giddy and smiling but his voice is anything but, "Not scared?" 

"Are you?" Taeyong taunts, schooling the same cheerful expression as Jaehyun. The tension between the two of them is so thick it's a surprise the crowd around them haven't noticed. Or even if they did, they were just lenient enough not to say anything. 

Jaehyun tilts his head, failing to hide the smirk creeping up his lips, "Hmm. Not really. Are you?" He says, voice hoarse, dark, and heavy against Taeyong's ears.

Jaehyun doesn't miss the way Taeyong's eyes fluttered at the mere deepening of his voice. It's going to be fun tonight. "Not a chance." 

"If you say so," he shrugs. "You know what you should be scared of, though?"

Taeyong cocks his brow, "What?"

Jaehyun leans closer, the possibility of influential people watching them in scrutiny hauled out of his mind, "The way I'm going to have you for tonight." He lets his hot breath fan Taeyong's reddening ears, chuckling right after for added effect. "Because not gonna lie, seeing you like _this_ tonight makes me want nothing more but to strip you off that red tuxedo and devour you the way I want." 

Taeil returns and informs Taeyong that he is needed by his father. He politely excuses himself from the group and from Jaehyun’s awful taunting before walking over to where his father is. He is introduced to a few business partners and just like everybody else, he gets praised for RAYA’s successful show. 

A question that’s completely outside of their corporate work takes him aback, though. "If you want, I could set you up with my daughter. She’s currently in California studying fashion design. She said she looks up to you. I’m sure you’ll get along with each other very well, no?"

Everybody in the circle, including his father, turns to him in anticipation, expecting him to say yes. If only blatantly refusing the offer to declare his relationship with the A-List model just a few meters away is as simple as 123, he would’ve done it a thousand times already. 

He catches Jaehyun’s piercing stare when he swiftly looks at his direction, "Oh I’m sorry I…"

The businessman takes note of his discomfort and chuckles, "My apologies. Are you seeing someone right now?"

"Are you seeing someone right now, son?" His father interjects.

Taeil is looking at him sharply, asking him if he wants his secretary to deflect for him. He shakes his head, "I’m not. I’m just not really in a rush to date right now, but we’ll see." Ah, the practiced answer to everything.

Thankfully, the businessmen decided to jump to another topic even before he shits himself. From the corner of his eye, he sees Jaehyun making his way to their direction with Johnny following in tow. He straightens his stance and clears his throat before turning his back against his boyfriend, mindful not to raise any suspicion. He feels his presence behind him, then on his side—his shoulders lightly grazing against his, before he greets the Chairman and thanks him for the invitation.

"Oh, Jaehyun, leaving so early?" The Chairman asks after taking a glance at his wristwatch.

"Yes, sir. I have a schedule tomorrow, but I’ll be staying for the night."

Johnny gives Taeyong a subtle nod, acknowledging his presence. Taeyong is itching to hold Jaehyun’s hand as he converses with his father, but fights all urges to do so with every single fiber of his being.

Lee Taejung pats Jaehyun’s shoulder, "I see. Well then, I hope you’ll enjoy your private suite for tonight."

"I will, Sir. Thank you and happy birthday again," Jaehyun replies with a smile and greets the rest of the men around Taeyong with a bow before directing his attention to his boyfriend standing frigidly beside Taeil, " _Mr. Lee._ "

Taeyong swears that if not for the presence of his father and other business tycoons around him, he would’ve _whimpered_ right then and there. When he finally shifts his gaze to Jaehyun, he realizes that he’s doing this on purpose. To put him on the edge and see until what heights he’s willing to jump off of. They’re both actually insane for all the shit they pulled tonight and he can’t wait for what will happen for the rest of the evening.

"Have a great night, Mr. Jeong."

There’s a striking thrum in Taeyong’s chest when scans his keycard and presses the elevator button nervously to the floor number of his suite. Well, _their_ suite. His own will obviously be unoccupied for the night. His father had been generous enough to book the guests their own private rooms equipped with full access to all of the hotel’s amenities, and seeing that he and his boyfriend had been prancing the entire night, they might as well go all in, right?

He impatiently taps his feet on the elevator floor as the floor numbers gradually ascend the building. Taeying bites his nails, a habit he has developed over the years when he's anxious about something.

The hallway is silent when he steps out. The party is still at its peak downstairs. He's about to have his own party though, so he doesn't give them another thought. By some miracle, his father had permitted him to take his leave after pretending to look enervated after downing a glass of wine, but little does he know, he had reserved his energy for one person and one person only tonight. And said person is already awaiting him for the past fifteen minutes in the comfort of their shared suite.

He looks to the right and to the left, making sure there's no paparazzi secretly hiding behind pillars and plants to capture photos of him entering the very same suite as the world renowned model who had left the party fifteen minutes prior. Taeyong also notes the CCTV footage of him and Jaehyun entering the same private room, but doesn’t pay it much thought. This is their hotel, anyway. He can just ask Taeil to deal with the clips if deemed necessary.

The familiar chime of the door is heard across the hallway before he toes his way inside the room, careful to not make any noise. The faint sound of running water is the first thing he hears the moment he steps in. For the first time in fifteen minutes, he opens his phone to check for new notifications before he goes MIA for the rest of the night until the early hours of morning the next day. The beating of his heart goes rapid almost immediately when he realizes what's implied in the first text he sees. 

_From: Jeong Jaehyun (Model)_

_ten minutes._

It was sent right after the man took his leave, which was approximately 17 minutes ago. Taeyong bites his fingernails once again, and oh shit. He's fucking late. 

Before he could even think of a possible excuse, the sound of running water stops abruptly before it goes silent once again. The swift sound of the bathroom door opening startles Taeyong who immediately gawks at the sight emerging from the inside. He gapes at Jaehyun who is toweling his hair dry nonchalantly, waiting for him to say something. 

Droplets of water flowing down Jaehyun's ripped torso catch his attention, and Taeyong can't help but wonder when he'll be able to get his mouth on that milky white skin. His eyes travel downwards, breath hitching at the sight of the other man's defined abdomen and prominent v-line, to the white towel covering his hips just inches shy from revealing the part he's been wanting to ram his insides all night long.

Jaehyun sees Taeyong lick his lips several times as his eyes rake the expanse of his body. He chuckles, "You like what you see?"

He gulps. Taeyong doesn't know what it was but it's as if he was just struck by lightning because of Jaehyun's words. He knows this kind of foreplay: dominating him until he crumbles under Jaehyun's control. But tonight's special, and it won't hurt to spice things a bit. 

He composes himself, "I always like what I see, Jaehyun." 

Jaehyun smirks, his fingers playfully tracing the edge of his towel, "Oh yeah? Wanna see more?"

Little by little, Taeyong removes the designer tie wrapped around his neck as he steps closer, bedroom eyes boring against the other's. 

He leans forward, letting his hot breath fan the side of Jaehyun's face. Taeyong flashes a devilish smile before running the tip of his tongue across the shell of his boyfriend’s ear, "Will you let me?" 

Without thinking twice, Jaehyun faces Taeyong and devours his lips like a predator thirsty for its prey. The impact of his searing kiss forces Taeyong to step back until his body hits the space between the door and the bathroom wall. _Can't have others overhear the most sought-after model of today banging RAYA’s CEO at his father’s own birthday party, no?_

His tongue finds its way inside Taeyong's mouth and licks every single corner the strong muscle could reach. "You taste like wine," he whispers, messily sucking on Taeyong's tongue. "Did you drink before going here?"

"Hmm," Taeyong moans. He rakes his fingers through Jaehyun's wet hair, with quite a few droplets transferring onto his skin. His mind is going fuzzy. The room is so cold yet so hot at the same time, he thinks.

Jaehyun licks his lips, "But you also taste so sweet. Like that fucking dessert you had to eat in front of me." He grabs his ass, kneading it in languid circles, "Did you have fun doing that? Huh, _Mr. Lee_?"

Taeyong only releases a heavy breath, knees slowly going weak under Jaehyun’s blazing touch. With his lack of response, Jaehyun raises his hand and brings his palm to smack Taeyong’s ass, "Answer."

The sound of the air conditioning unit is muffled for Taeyong as the hot squelching of their mouths is the only thing that echoes in his ears. He tugs Jaehyun's hair back, making the latter moan in between the kisses. From Jaehyun's head, Taeyong's calloused hands slide across his broad back, muscles flexing as the former's fingers circle each bundle of fibers with clear desire. 

"Fuck," Taeyong curses, his pants growing tighter by the minute. "Yes, yes I did. Please."

Another blow to his cheeks, "Please? Please what?"

Taeyong rolls his hips forward, letting the tent in his pants grind against the hardness of Jaehyun’s own, "Do I really need to answer? Fuck, Jaehyun."

Jaehyun's warm palm blankets Taeyong's nape with his mouth now exploring his jaw down to the side of his neck. He licks a particular spot underneath his chin before sucking at the skin beside Taeyong's Adam's apple, "You planned this. You wanted this to happen huh, Taeyong?"

Taeyong bucks his hips aggressively, hoping that Jaehyun notices his aggravation, "Didn’t you?"

Jaehyun delivers a final blow to his ass, making Taeyong mewl in pleasure. And with a voice dripping in honey and heavy metal he whispers, "Well then, stay here."

His eyebrows knit in confusion when Jaehyun detaches himself and drags his feet towards the couch propped beside the bed. There are several red marks dispersed at the expanse of Jaehyun's muscular back and his towel is barely covering his lower extremities. It is so much colder in the room without having Jaehyun entwine his body around him, kissing and sucking until he’s left begging for more. 

Taeyong stands awkwardly at the entrance as Jaehyun takes a seat on the couch, head propped on his hand with his arm sitting on the armrest. He looks so powerful this way, eyes screaming nothing but lust, and demanding him to submit without thinking twice.

That’s exactly what he does when Jaehyun asks him to walk over. He settles just a few feet away from him, his body going stiff as he anticipates Jaehyun’s command.

"Strip."

Taeyong freezes for a moment before giving in and letting his body take the lead. If this is what Jaehyun wants, he will give it. He knows he’ll get rewarded with _so much more_ when it’s his turn. 

He stares at Jaehyun with equal craving as he takes his coat off at a languid pace. When it’s time to remove his dress shirt, he licks his lips once, twice, thrice, before his fingers open up the buttons one by one, revealing the sight of his toned abdomen to his man. 

Jaehyun ogles at the sight of faint marks he made across his boyfriend’s torso from their last love making two days ago. His skin will be littered with blooming marks again after this, that’s for sure. Taeyong’s nipples easily perk up the moment it makes contact with the cold air of the room, and there’s nothing more that he wants to do at that very moment than to latch his mouth on a nub while vigorously pinching and massaging the other. 

Jaehyun had expected Taeyong to discard the rest of his clothes the same way he did with his coat and dress shirt, but _no._ Taeyong is no simple soul, he knows that by heart, but was reminded of it again because Taeyong fucking _dances_. No music, no beats, just him and his lithe body. 

Jaehyun gulps as he watches Taeyong’s palms travel around his skin as he grinds down until he’s sitting down on his hunches. His hands wrap around his neck, clavicles, nipples, and moans when they reach his arousal. His eyes stay on Jaehyun as he palms himself, eyes heavy with want and mouth glistening with spit. He mewls when the weight of his hot palms get lifted off his pants and shifts his stance into all fours.

"Fuck. You’re so hot," Jaehyun mutters before he could even stop himself. It’s not a new thing, but definitely not something they usually do, given that they haven’t had proper sex in a long time. It’s always _fuck me up and go_ when they actually do it—always quick, no foreplay, and little to no aftercare. Tonight, they have all the time in the world. And they’ll do nothing but to make sure that they make the most out of it.

Taeyong catches his bottom lip between his teeth before wiggling the curve of his ass, all for Jaehyun’s eyes to gawk at. There’s a smirk on his face when he _crawls_ on the carpeted floor of their suite, one eyebrow cocked as he stares at Jaehyun with fire in his eyes. He reaches his boyfriend, straddles him and hooks both legs with his, and fumbles with his belt while he grinds against his clothed dick. 

Jaehyun wastes no time in latching his mouth onto Taeyong’s nipple, sucking and biting and lapping it like a hungry dog starving for its meal. He grapples Taeyong’s waist as the latter grits their hardness together with both his hands raking through his jet-black hair. 

"Ah, fuck, Jaehyun," Taeyong mewls when Jaehyun traces the tip of his tongue across the rigid bud. He feels a hand underneath his chin, "Kiss me."

And who is Jaehyun to deny the man of his request? They kiss each other hungrily, as if they’ve been starved from the fruits of passion in ages. Taeyong explores Jaehyun’s mouth with every swipe of his tongue like a ravenous child until spit is dripping out from his own. Jaehyun runs his tongue across Taeyong’s bottom lip, catching it with his teeth and bites down, hard. 

Feeling breathless, Taeyong pulls away with his eyes transfixed onto Jaehyun’s scorching gaze, staring at him deeply. The string of saliva connecting their swollen lips doesn’t go unnoticed, "Do you want me to use my mouth?"

Jaehyun’s eyes go impossibly darker at Taeyong’s question, "Whatever you want, baby."

His breath hitches at the pet name before unhooking himself from his boyfriend and goes down on his knees. His pants are so tight, he needs to do this fast. 

Taeyong uses both hands to open Jaehyun’s legs wider before locking himself in between. He reaches for Jaehyun’s pectorals, his fingers lightly scraping his stiff buds. His hands go down to the lines defining his six pack to the dip of his navel. He scratches Jaehyun’s happy trail until the man _begs_ him to do what he’s intended to do.

He untucks Jaehyun’s towel before uncoiling it from his lower limbs. His mouth waters when Jaehyun’s cock springs free, its tip already glossed with precum. Jaehyun groans when Taeyong wraps a hand around his length and pumps it steadily before he presses his mouth against the unblemished skin.

"You have a shoot tomorrow?" Taeyong rumbles while licking the expanse of Jaehyun’s chest.

"Yes," he answers with a grunt.

Taeyong hums, sinking his teeth onto Jaehyun’s nipple, "Hmm. For?"

"For a...for a CF—fuck!"

Taeyong chuckles as he stares at his handiwork on Jaehyun’s chest. Jaehyun’s always been so sensitive here. His heart soars with pride when he’s asked to do more, to mark him, to own him. "But you have to film tomorrow, babe," Taeyong utters sweetly while looking at Jaehyun with his big, brown, boba eyes. "We can’t have anyone see a mark on you, can we? 

"Taeyong, _please._ " 

Taeyong bites on his nipple again. Jaehyun shudders. "Please what?" He asks, using Jaehyun’s own words against him.

"I thought you were...fuck. I thought you wanted to use your mouth."

"But I am using my mouth," He looks at him again, a smirk slowly creeping up his lips at Jaehyun’s vulnerability. "Where else do you want me to use it, then?"

He drags his hand down. Down, down, down until it reaches Jaehyun’s shaft, "Here?"

Jaehyun nods, but Taeyong isn’t satisfied with his response. He grips it hard, "What?"

Jaehyun sobs, "Yes! Use your mouth there! Your tongue, your lips—"

"Fuck my mouth, Jaehyun," Taeyong permits before swallowing Jaehyun’s cock whole. He begins by lapping at the sides with his hand stroking the part where his mouth cannot reach. He sticks his tongue out, filthily tracing the taut veins on his boyfriend’s length. He looks up, locks an innocent gaze with Jaehyun and hums, sending vibrations onto his cock and out to his entire body.

Jaehyun releases a breath he didn’t know he’s been holding, "Taeyong, baby. Ah."

Feeling a swell of pride, Taeyong gives his tip a soft peck before licking his lips, tasting the bitterness of his precum when it reaches his taste buds. He taps Jaehyun’s thigh once, telling him to give in to his request. Like clockwork, Jaehyun grabs Taeyong’s head and tugs his hair, making the other moan as he swallows more of him. He bucks his hips slowly, letting Taeyong get used to the sensation. There are hot tears trickling from his eyes when he looks up again, and Jaehyun, feeling concerned yet equally aroused at the same time, leans down and kisses Taeyong’s tears away. 

Taeyong reels into Jaehyun’s touch before telling him to go faster and fuck his mouth harder. Jaehyun can feel himself nearing the edge but he cannot allow that to happen, so he forcefully yanks Taeyong’s head away from his member, producing a filthy pop that resonates across the room. 

Taeyong looks like a mess. His mouth is slightly ajar with spit and precum all around it. Dried tears stain his cheeks and his hair is all over the place. Jaehyun stands on his feet, a little surprised he didn’t falter to his knees. He helps Taeyong hoist himself up before pushing him towards the bed. 

"Your turn?" He hums, nosing at Taeyong’s pulse and smelling the crisp fragrance from his favorite perfume. It was one of Jaehyun’s birthday gifts. 

"Please, baby."

Jaehyun starts by kissing Taeyong’s mouth—hot, dirty, and heavy—then he traces his neck with his tongue until he reaches the dip in Taeyong’s clavicles. He bites the skin over the bone and sucks, the filthy sounds of slurping combined with Taeyong’s heavy breathing ringing heavenly in his ears. "Looks like you’re gonna have to wear a turtleneck for your brother’s recital tomorrow, baby," he teases. 

Fueled by Taeyong’s whimpers, he gives both his nipples a suck once again before brushing his tongue against his toned abdomen. The CEO grips the model’s shoulders tight and pushes him down to where he needs him the most. Hoping that he looks ruined and fucked up enough, he asks Jaehyun to take his pants off.

Jaehyun eyes him, "You’re getting hard here, baby. Do you want my help?"

Taeyong releases a breathy ‘yes’ before Jaehyun lowers his head until he’s faced with Taeyong’s clothed cock. He pins his hips down when he tries to make a desperate attempt for contact. With predatory eyes on the CEO, he hauls his head closer and brings Taeyong’s zipper down with his teeth. 

He wastes no time in mouthing Taeyong’s clothed length, turning the latter into a moaning mess. A wet spot quickly forms over the fabric of his boxers and it’s not long before Taeyong begs him to use his mouth on him. Taeyong’s cock springs free when Jaehyun drags the fabric down his legs. His touch is searing ang burning when his fingers wrap around it, stroking him a few times. "You’re so wet. Didn’t even have to use spit or lube just to get this slick."

Jaehyun tries to gauge Taeyong’s reaction by looking up, but what he sees is his boyfriend with desire written all over his face: eyes shut, mouth open, tongue out—wrecked and ruined. He gives his inner thigh another kiss before releasing Taeyong’s length and reaching for the bedside drawer to grab some lube. He squirts a copious amount to his hand before warming it up with his fingers, "Spread your legs for me, baby."

Jaehyun dips his head and kisses Taeyong’s cheeks before spreading them open, the cold air sharply attacking his insides. Taeyong shudders as Jaehyun swipes his tongue across his hole and tastes the slick that dripped from his member. He pushes one finger in, wincing when he fails to breach the tight muscles in one go. He goes back slowly, until he’s knuckle deep and Taeyong pleads, "Three."

He gives his puckered hole a kiss, "I don’t want to hurt you."

Taeyong lets out a desperate cry, "Please!"

But Jaehyun doesn’t relent. Instead, he sticks his tongue out to lap around his entrance, then up to his perineum while he slowly thrusts a second finger in. The sinful sloshing of mouth against skin and his fingers scissoring Taeyong’s insides reverberate in the four walls of their private room. He gives it a few more pumps then pushes his forefinger, its tip easily ravaging Taeyong’s prostate. 

"Jaehyun, fuck. Baby, that feels so—ah—good."

Jaehyun continues to explore Taeyong’s hole with his tongue, his fingers gradually picking up their pace as they ram inside his entrance, "Oh yeah? After seeing you suck on that chocolate with that sinful mouth of yours earlier, the only thing I could think of is eating you out like this...you wanted this, Taeyong?"

He clenches his fist onto the white mattress, "I wanted...you to be inside me—ah! Shit, fuck me now!"

"You looked so fucking hot when you did it.," Jaehyun murmurs between Taeyong’s legs. "Say, let’s do this again?"

Taeyong lifts his head to look at him. The filthy sight is making his insides spin. He’s close, "Huh?"

"The sex."

"Aren’t we having sex right n—"

"The sex," Jaehyun repeats. " _With the chocolate._ "

He releases his fingers from Taeyong’s gaping entrance and grunts when it produces a lewd sound. He doesn’t give Taeyong the chance to react, because he’s already gripping his waist and hauls him up to switch their positions. With his back now against the mattress as Taeyong is straddles his hips, he pants, "Fuck yourself on me."

Taeyong freezes for a moment, both hands seeking purchase on Jaehyun’s bare chest. A surge of hunger thrums through every vein growing rigid underneath his skin as he feels Jaehyun’s ardent gaze pierce through his shut lids. And—as if a switch inside him had been flipped—he opens his eyes and looks at Jaehyun, drowning the man in an impenetrable scrutiny. Jaehyun had basically given him the absolute authority to take full control, to do the deed at his own pace, to finish his _show_ beautifully—one he had begun the moment he decided it'd be fun to entice him in public with that fucking banana in his mouth.

Taeyong reaches back with shaky hands and mewls as he languidly rubs his loosened hole in figure eights using two fingers. He looks up, breath erratic at the sensation of Jaehyun's bulbous tip breaching his entrance. Jaehyun squeezes his slender waist while stroking his thigh in encouragement. Heat whirls inside his body when he feels Taeyong stretch around his cock, taking him in his full glory. 

"Fuck," Jaehyun grunts. "You feel so good like this."

Taeyong whines at the compliment before leaning down to kiss Jaehyun desperately, deeply, fervently, his moans muffled by the thick sloshing of tongue onto tongue. The feeling of Jaehyun’s cock filling his insides is always so familiar yet so new every time they make love, and both of them can vouch at how the pleasure seemingly makes them forget about everything else when they’re connected like this. Taeyong pushes himself up on Jaehyun’s shoulders and grits his hips twice against his pelvis, making the latter writhe in pleasure underneath him. 

He positions both hands on his back, setting them down on Jaehyun’s thighs before squeezing hard. Using his palms to spread Taeyong’s legs wider, Jaehyun takes in a better view of Taeyong’s ass receiving his length beautifully, "Do it, baby."

Taeyong must’ve held it in for far too long, even longer than what Jaehyun had anticipated initially, because he forgoes all gentle movements and begins to fuck himself on Jaehyun ruthlessly, huffing and puffing heavily as he does so. He chants Jaehyun’s name like a prayer with every plunge of his ass, burying him deep until his bundle of nerves is satisfied. Jaehyun didn’t need to think twice when Taeyong asked him to ram him from below, to thrust into him harder until there is nothing else he can think of but _this_.

Hearsays and gossips vanish, lights turn off, and paparazzi all forgotten. Jaehyun thrusts at a brutal pace, hitting Taeyong's spot without even having to try as much, knowing he had memorized it like the back of his hand. Taeyong's eyes fill with tears as nothing but want and pleasure wash over every fiber of his entire body. He's dizzy, far too gone to even think of remembering what day it is, too fucked up to tell which one is which—but it's the type of lightheadedness Taeyong is willing to endure a hundred times over, and a thousand times more, because this is the self-gratification he could only get from Jaehyun.

"Harder," Taeyong writhes, bouncing up and down as Jaehyun pushes in with equal fervor. His body already feels hollow, like his bones had been pulverized into a million particles, then vanished with his every descend.

"Look at you," Jaehyun responds, breath getting caught up in his chest as he watches a bead of sweat trickle down from Taeying’s temple down to his glossy neck. "One moment you act all mighty and tough then you beg to get fucked up in the next."

Taeyong moans wantonly before shooting him a glare, "Why are you acting all cocky, Jeong Jaehyun? I still outrank you." 

Jaehyun sniggers and leers, eyes dark and dreary, "Oh yeah? Because you’re the Chairman’s son?"

"Y—yes!"

He gives a particular hard thrust, the pent up rapture in every fiber of Taeyong’s body forcing itself out through an ear splitting wail, "But you call me _sir_ in bed, don't you?"

His little reminder sends Taeyong in a frenzy. Outside the bedroom, Taeyong is always the one who commands, who dominates. And Jaehyun is the one who follows and submits. But more often than not, when they do get in bed, Jaehyun takes the authoritative role like a feisty, feisty lion, and Taeyong takes pleasure at the fact. 

With his right hand now wrapped around Taeyong’s length, Jaehyun fixes both feet on the mattress as he rams inside Taeyong, showing no mercy in his movements. Taeyong's hole releases his cock completely before he pushes upwards and meets him in the middle, filling him to the brim. Taeyong shudders above him when he feels his climax approach like a raging stallion, a telltale sign of a powerful release. Jaehyun must've felt the same, because his clutch onto his waist goes tighter than ever, the filthy smacking of their skins becoming irregular and more aggressive by the minute. 

"Fuck, I fucking love you, Taeyong," he breathes more than utters. The way Taeyong is squirming on top of him is making his insides churn. "You're so beautiful."

A thunderous cry escapes Taeyong's lips as strings of white shoot out from his length, covering the expanse of Jaehyun's hand and his chest down to his muscular abdomen. He trembles immensely as Jaehyun continues to pound into him from below while orgasm washes over him. He shut his eyes, choking back a sob, "I—ah—I love you t-too—ah fuck!" 

Jaehyun pulls Taeyong close until his flushed chest settles on top of him, their sweat mixing with Taeyong's slick. Taeyong brings their mouths together as Jaehyun chases his own orgasm, his hips fluctuating with every plunge into his ass. "Baby, baby," Jaehyun choruses desperately. 

A zealous quiver cascades through Taeyong's vein when he feels the steamy liquid from Jaehyun's dick gush inside him. He hears Jaehyun's intelligible murmurs as he continues to ride his high, hips gradually slowing down until it eventually stops. They stay like that for a while, their hands clasped tightly with each other's while Jaehyun is kissing his jaw, to his chin, until he comes back to his lips. 

Unlike their previous hungry kisses, this one feels a lot lighter, like the same ones they share after a fierce night (or day) of love making. With their lustful desires finally fulfilled, they share one passionate kiss that's full of love, a love only the two of them enjoy. And it's more than enough. 

"I love you. Did you like it?" Jaehyun teases. 

He earns a slap on his chest, "I can't believe you're asking me this." Taeyong eyes him, "But I did. And I love you too." 

Jaehyun watches as Taeyong's eyelids flutter when he pulls out, his slick spilling out as he does so. He gives his sweaty forehead a kiss, making the other squirm in disgust, "Jaehyun, I'm gross!"

Jaehyun laughs, settling Taeyong gently on the bed, "Let's get you cleaned up?"

Taeyong hums before pulling Jaehyun into another kiss. The next thing he knows, he's already being hoisted into Jaehyun's strong arms as they walk towards the bathroom, warm bath already running in the tub for him. Jaehyun joins him into the bath, thoroughly cleaning him up with equal tenderness and care like he always does, making sure to use his favorite body scrub on his soft skin. Whispers of love and adoration are the only things he hears from Jaehyun's lips once they finish, a stark difference from what he managed to say earlier when they were having sex.

The sex, you see, it's always fun. Always fresh. Always something new to look forward to. They make sure to fulfill each other's desires whenever they do it, and make sure that they both end up satisfied when they conclude. However, it's the aftercare that makes Taeyong want to do it all the time, not only because Jaehyun takes good care of him, but because he gets to take care of him as well—shower him with the love and affection he deserves. 

Safe to say, this is Jaehyun's favorite part too. They get to take care of each other in their simplest and rawest forms, no cameras, no blinding lights, no tabloid articles. Just the two of them on a king-sized bed, laughing and sharing their passions with one another. 

"You know, each time one of us denies a dating rumor the sex just gets better and better," Jaehyun says, eyes flitting as Taeyong's firm touch gently massages his temples. 

After a relaxing bath, Taeyong decided to treat Jaehyun with a gentle massage. So here they are, dressed in matching oversized pajamas (Jaehyun got the wrong size, much to Taeyong's dismay), hair wet, and bodies smelling like vanilla bean and honey. They swear to sleep right after, though.

Taeyong halts, "What are you implying?"

Jaehyun looks up, "Notify me when the media asks about your lovelife again." 

"Why?"

He flashes a playful smirk, "I really want to try the chocolate syrup with you." 

Taeyong gasps, body jolting in surprise, "You fucking pervert!" 

"What? You started it! Had you not eaten it that way in front of me then it wouldn't have crossed my mind!" Jaehyun defends himself before bringing Taeyong's mortified hands back to his forehead. 

"But still!"

Jaehyun clicks his tongue, "Baby, we've done _wilder_ things than that. Ibiza, remember?"

"Yeah, then we almost got caught by nosy paparazzis," he rolls his eyes. He remembers something, "And really? You don't have the time to date? What about this, then?"

Jaehyun smiles before hauling himself up and showers kisses onto Taeyong's face, " _This_ , my love, is special. You don't always have to parade a relationship for it to be real, right? Sometimes it's enough that only the both of us know." 

Taeyong swears his heart is swimming in fondness for this man. He loves him so much and he's right. Media validation isn't enough for a relationship to be considered real. In fact, you don't even have to disclose that part of your life to everyone, especially to those who know nothing but the things revealed on surface-level. People come and go, what they say may be valid one day then invalid in the next—what's important is the two of them are on the same page, are as in love, if not more, as they were from the beginning. 

They spent the early hours of morning talking about Jaehyun's stories from Milan Fashion Week, how Taeyong weeped inside his office after seeing articles upon articles of Jaehyun being praised by the biggest names in the industry, and how he got stressed beyond repair while preparing for Jaehyun's congratulatory dinner and his father's birthday party days later.

Jaehyun kissed a sleeping Taeyong underneath the orange hues of the rising sun before he left the suite for his shoot hours later. He didn't need to worry about being apart from his lover for too long though, because Taeyong promised to drop by _Les Marches_ later that day, didn't he?

"Someone saw you and model Jeong Jaehyun holding hands at Mr. Lee Taejung's birthday party last week. Is this true? Are you seeing him right now?" 

Taeyong smiles confidently, "Oh we were introduced that night and I'm guessing the holding hands you're pertaining to was when we shook hands. There aren't any pictures right? But yeah, that's what happened."

 _Clap, clap, clap,_ Lee Taeyong. What a way to dodge the bullet. Whether or not the amateur tabloid writer believes his statement, it doesn't matter to him anymore. What matters however, is how he's going to earn his prize later.

Taeyong squints at the array of chocolate syrup laid in front of him, adamant as to what kind and brand he wants to buy. His dilemma quickly disperses however, when his phone vibrates from his back pocket.

_From: Jeong Jaehyun (Model)_

_baby. are u otw home?_

A smirk.

_To: Jeong Jaehyun (Model)_

_yes, i'll drop by the grocery first to buy some chocolate syrup. let's eat something sweet tonight ;)_

_______

**Author's Note:**

> lowkey by niki played on shuffle and...yeah lmao also this is my first time writing something like this so ksdhsjshdg
> 
> interact w me on [twt!](https://twitter.com/jycashewnuts/) and also i opened a [cc!](https://curiouscat.me/jycashewnuts/) (lol) 
> 
> thank u for reading! pls leave some kudos and comments if u can!! <3


End file.
